


Very Gay Drabbles

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Idiots in Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Spangel drabbles.





	1. His Duster

**Author's Note:**

> do u think spike would give angel his duster if he was cold? (yes i know they're vampires) would he?
> 
> [Yeah, during certain scenarios I could see him doing that. :D]

* * *

_London, England 2009_

 

Could Vamps shiver or be cold? Spike asks himself. Because his husband. Oh God, he loved that  _his_ husband was shivering cold. In the middle of Winter. Which meant; Cold, Ice, Snow. 'You okay Luv?' He asks. 'Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine,' Angel puts his arm around Spike. 'No you're cold,' He told him. 'No, I'm not,' Angel said like a kid. 'Babe,' He said. 'Angel, you're cold,' He took off his duster. 'I don't want,'

'You're wearing it,' He said. 'No I'm not,' Angel said. 'ANGEL! YOU'RE COLD!' Spike yelled. 'I'M NOT!' He yelled at his husband. Spike put it over Angel's shoulders, and then put his husband's arms in the sleeves. Angel looked at Spike. 'You always do this,' He said. 'I know,' Said Spike. 'Well...,' They kiss. And they look at each other. 'I'm glad I married you,' He told Spike. 'I'm glad too,' He kissed his husband's lips. 

'I like the word husband too much,' Said Angel, 'So do I,' Said Spike. 'I really love you,' Said Angel. 'How much?' Asks Spike. 'I'd give you the world,' He said. 'Really?' Asks Spike. 'Even though I could never give it to you,' Angel said sadly. Angel looks at Spike's big diamond ring. 'I remember giving that to you,' He said. 'I remember too,' He said kissing him again. 'I'm glad we're in England,' He said brushing Angel's hair out of his face. 'I love you,' Said Angel. 'I love you,'

'Wanna go home?' Asks Angel. 'I'd love too,'


	2. Your D*ck is showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike's wearing a short dress and Angel doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

* * *

 

Spike finished his lipstick and went to find his dress. Purple. His colour. As Angel always said to him. So he bought a very short purple dress. For his husband to drool over. Like his husband didn't drool over him. 'You ready?' Angel asks. Spike walks down the stairs he grabs his boots and then looks at Angel. 'You like?' He asks. 'I like it a lot,' Said Angel. 'But your dick is showing. And that is mine,' He says. 'I know,' Spike says. Spike kisses Angel. 'So, go put on a thong,' He said. 'I will - not,' He said. 'Sweetheart,' Said Angel. 'But Daddy,' Said Spike. Daddy always made Angel melt. He couldn't say no to Daddy. Daddy was his nickname. From Spike. He had always called him Daddy. 'Alright, Sweetheart,' Said Angel. 'YAY!' Said Spike. 'William,' 

'Sorry, Daddy,' Angel felt like jelly. 'Say that word again,'

'YAY!'

'The other,'

'Daddy,' Angel went to Spike and whispered. 'Do I punish you?' He asks. 'Maybe,' Said Spike. Angel pulled Spike's dress up. 'No, please, Daddy,'

'But William,' He spanked until his husband's ass was raw. 'Did you learn your -,'

'Yes, Daddy,' 

'Good,' 

'I'm gonna change, into a bra and thong,' Spike said, 'Sounds good, William. Wanna cuddle?' Asks Angel. 'A nice cuddle sounds nice,' Angel smirked. Spike changed into some nightwear and walked down stairs.

'I love you,' Said Angel, 'I love you too,' Said Spike. 

* * *

 


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike calls Angel Daddy for the first time.

Angel was watching TV with his husband. Angel put his arm around Spike's body. 'I love you,'  Angel said. 'I love you too Daddy,' Angel looked at his mate. 'Daddy?' Asks Angel. 'Yes, Daddy,' He said. 'So I'm Daddy?' Spike nods. 'Yes, you're Daddy. You've always been Daddy,' 

'Always?'

'Yes, Daddy,' Angel smiled. 'Well, babygirl,' Angel said holding Spike. 'How 'bout you change into that sexy black gown and boots and we go to out on the town,' He said. 'Daddy, I thought you'd want me to wear pink,' Spike said. 'Well, now I do,' Said Angel, 'So, a thought pink dress, the short one with the black boots and the white lipstick,' He kisses his husband's nose. 'Will do Daddy,' Spike ran upstairs. Some boys love their Daddy's. 

****

'Can you take that dress off?' Asks Angel.

'Yes, Daddy,' He pulls the boots off then the dress, the thong and the bra. 'Damn, babygirl,'

'Can we sleep now Daddy?' Asks Spike. 'Yes, babygirl, yes,'


	4. May 20, 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Angel confessed his feelings for Spike and they had True Love's Kiss.

1880

Love at first sight. William. He liked that name and that man.

He haid curly brown hair and wore a brown outfit. He wanted to see the body underneath. He didn't like Darla. She was a toy. He knew William was the one. 

 

20 May 2002

 

Angel and Spike shared a house. It was nice. Angel's idea. The idea that he'd share a house with the one person he ever loved. He didn't like the idea of losing him. He didn't like the fact he was fucking Buffy Summers. His ex. It wasn't the fact she was his ex. It was the fact he took what was his. Spike was his. Only his.

He walked to Spike's room. To tell him. To say; I love you, will you marry me?

Why marriage? Because they knew each other for such a long time. He saw Spike. More or less William. As he called him that. Only Angel could call him that. 'Hey,' Angel said. As Spike watched his TV. His VHS of Pulp Fiction was in. Someone was getting raped. 'Oh, hey,' Spike hit pause. 'Hi,' Said Angel. 'Can I sit down?' Asks Angel. 'Sure,' Said Spike. 

'So, William,' Said Angel. 'Yes,' Spike said. 'I love you,' He said. 'Really?' Spike asks. 'Yes. Let me finish,' Spike nodded. 'Will you marry me?' Asks Angel. 'Why me?' Asks Spike. 'Because. Since 1880 I've been in love with you. I hate that you're Buffy, I'm mad at her. For taking you from me. I wish you'd let me be with you. But, you won't,' Angel said. Before Angel could leave his room. He grabbed him. 'I love you too,' He said. 'And yes, I'll marry you,' He kisses his future husband. 

 

****

Spike had broken up with Buffy. Which was hard to do. But it was for the best. He was going to be married. To the love of his life. As he sat on his boyfriend's lap as they planned their wedding. 'Rings,' Said Spike. 'What kind?' Angel asks. 'I want a big diamond ring, one that rich women wear,' Said Spike. 'Okay, I'll get you that,' Said Angel. 'You?' Asks Spike. 'I want a simple band,' Said Angel. 'Clothes,' Spike said. 'I'm wearing a dress,' Said Spike. 'A dress?' Asks Angel. 'Yes, a big white one. Like a princess,' 

'Okay, I'll wear a tux,' Said Angel. 'Venue,' Said Angel. 'A Church isn't a good idea,' Said Angel. 'Okay,' Said Spike. 'What about the beach?' Spike asks. 'I like that,'

'Where are we going to make love that night?' Asks Spike. 'Our room,' Said Angel. 'Promise to rip my wedding dress to pieces?'

'I promise,'

'When will tell everyone?'

'To-morrow at Buffy's,' Said Angel. 'No, I don't wanna,' Said Spike. 'Here?' Asks Angel. 'Yes, here,' He kisses Angel's lips. They break apart. Angel kisses his boyfriend's forehead. 'I love you,' Said Angel. 'I can't get enough of saying that William. I just can't. I love you so much that I have to say a lot. Because I promise to stay with you,' 

'Promise,'

'I promise,'


	5. Lazy Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has the day off so he decides to spend it with his husband.

Angel woke up. It was a tuesday. He liked tuesday's, it was his day off. Which he could his time with Spike. His husband. He loved Spike. With all his heart. He saw Spike's head on his chest. Spike was drooling. He didn't mind. Because he was shirtless. He started to play with Spike's hair. Spike decided to wake up and he smiled. 'Hey,' He said. 'Hey,' Said Angel. 'You wanna sleep more?' He asks. 'No,' Spike says. 'I'm gonna make breakfast. As Angel got up he smacked Spike's ass and then Spike smacked his.

He then grabbed Spike's hand. 'Angel?' Spike asks, 'Yeah, William,' Angel said, 'I want a child,' He said. 'Really?' He asks. 'Yes,;' 

'Let's make one,' He rips Spike's shirt off. 'We already did,' Spike said. 'You'r-,'

'I am,' Angel kissed Spike. 'We're having a baby,' 

'A baby,' 

'A little baby,' Said Angel. 'I know,' 

'When did you take the - ,'

'Last night,' He said. 'Wow,' Said Angel. 

 


End file.
